Invisible Ties
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: Summary inside, based on an event that happened to PsYcHoGAMER164! all plot credit goes to her for the first part of the story. One-Shot. Please R&R!


**Invisible Ties**

**Summary: This is based on a true story. A different way on the day Mokie-chan was born. Based off of PsYcHoGAMER164 and how her baby brother was born! All credit for the plot goes to her!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did.**

* * *

It was a warm afternoon on July 7th. Young Seto sat patiently in the waiting room, wondering when he would hear about hit mother and baby sibling. It had been at least an hour since they got there. His parents took him out of school the moment his mother went into labor. He remembers how excited he was when he heard his sibling was coming.

**FLASHBACK**

**Seto was sitting in his kindergarten class, taught by Ms. Tokomo, when he was suddenly called to the office. Like a good boy, he went down without any questions. He was confused when he saw his father in the office waiting for him, holding the five-year old's backpack. Seto was told to get in the car quickly. Once in he found his mother, Yuki, in pain. He softly sang to her, causing her to smile through the pain. Next thing the young boy knew they were at the hospital and he had to wait in a different room with his aunt, Yakari. **

**END FLASHBACK**

He loved being with his aunt. Unlike the rest of their family, she didn't judge Seto and his parents. She was his mother's twin sister. He knew the difference though. His aunt's eyes were a softer, almost unnoticeable, shade of violet-grey than his mother's. He was the only one not to mix the two up.

The older woman looked down to her nephew and smiled. Yakari always knew the boy was special; she just couldn't place what made him different. It wasn't his intelligence. Though he was smarter than most his age, she never really paid attention to it. She gave the boy a gentle squeeze of the hand.

Seto looked up and smiled. "Do you think it will be a boy, or a girl?" He asked. Yakari thought for a minute. "Boy." They said at the same time. This caused them to laugh. Seto then excused himself to the bathroom.

After he was finished he walked past the maternity ward. Inside he saw a bunch of pink bundles. A nurse was holding the only blue bundle in the room. For some reason the baby wouldn't stop crying. The woman put the baby down and left, the child still crying. Seto stared at the baby and saw how similar he was to his mother. They had the same wild ebony hair. Was this his brother?

As if he knew he was being watched, the baby looked up and saw Seto watching him intently. This caused the newborn to stop crying. Neither took their eyes off the other. A couple minutes later Yakari found Seto.

"Come on, Seto. We are going to see your mother." She said. Seto didn't respond.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Then the infant began to wail again, upset at the loss of the older boy's presence. Yakari didn't want to pull him away but Yuki wanted to see her eldest son. They had to get back to the room.

Back in the room Yuki was wondering where Seto was. She was anxious. The baby was a boy. She wanted to know if Seto would like the name she had in mind. She turned her head to see her sister and son walk into the room. Seto ran over to his mom with a million questions. "Seto, want to know the name I picked for your brother?" Yuki asked. Seto nodded eagerly. Before she could answer the door opened to show the basinet holding the mentioned child. Kohaku picked up the new born and handed him to his mother. The baby would not stop crying no matter what Yuki did. This worried her. Why wouldn't the baby stop crying?

"What are you going to name him, Yuki?" Asked Yakari.

"Mokuba." She said as she continued to try and comfort the child.

"What a beautiful name for him." Said Kohaku.

Seto just sat quietly. He recognized the baby from the maternity ward. He knew how to get him to stop crying but didn't want to be rude and interrupt the conversation, but as each second passed he grew more and more aggravated. Finally he snapped.

"Hey!" He yelled over the baby's wailing.

The adults turned to him, wondering what caused him to yell like that.

"Let me see Mokuba, please?" He asked.

Yuki handed the baby to Kohaku who laid the child gently on Seto's lap and showed him how to hold him. Once in his arms the baby stopped crying. Mokuba looked up to see who was holding him and began to coo at Seto. Seto felt an instant bond with Mokuba and knew that he would do anything to protect the bundle in his arms.

The adults were confused. How did Seto calm down Mokuba? Yuki smiled. At least she knew that Seto liked the baby. Both parents had worried that Seto would envy the attention given to the new born but it seems that he will be spoiling Mokuba just as much as they would.

Seto couldn't stop staring at Mokuba. This little being was so fascinating to him. Mokuba seemed to be studying Seto as well. The two continued to look at each other while the others discussed the baby's weird behavior. Suddenly Mokuba yawned and fell asleep in Seto's arms. No one but Seto noticed. Then Seto also fell asleep in the chair he was sitting in. Curled up together, the two looked inseparable. Yakari saw this and took a picture, wanting the moment to last forever.

**_13 years later_**

Mokuba woke up to thunder in the middle of the night. Despite being 13, storms always seemed to disturb the young boy to no end. Softly he got out of bed and went down the hall to another room. Inside he found his brother typing away on his laptop. Seto looked up when he heard the door open.

"What are you doing up so late, Mokie?" He asked. It was 12:35, way too late for the younger Kaiba to still be awake.

Mokuba stared at his feet. At that particular moment another crash of thunder sounded, sending Mokuba into Seto's arms. He began to shake like a leaf. Seto calmly brushed the younger boys raven locks, calming him down. Softly he began to sing a tune.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night dear_

_As I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke dear_

_I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and cried_

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

When he finished Mokuba was sleeping peacefully. Seto smiled. After all they have been through, they still were held together by the invisible ties that had brought them together the first time they saw each other. Mokuba snorted a little, causing the elder boy to chuckle. And neither boy would have it any other way.

* * *

**please review for me! hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
